Recueil ficletOS
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Ceci est un simple recueil de ficlet et de One Shot, toutes époques confondues. Chap 1: ShikaTema. Chap 2: Sakura x Sasuke. Chap 3: Boruto x Sarada. Chap 4 : ShikaTema. Chap 5 Minato X Kushina
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dans un souffle  
Pairing : Temari x Shikamaru  
Rating : T (Lime ?)  
Genre : Angst/Drame  
Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Peu importe où je regardais, la scène était macabre. Le liquide pourpre épais et poisseux des ennemis et alliés alourdissait mes vêtements. Beaucoup n'avaient pas eu ma chance, les corps gisant au sol étaient empalés, déchirés, amputés, tâchés de cette substance vitale, le regard vide. Je cherchais mes compagnons de peur de les voir parmi les victimes, le coeur serré. Puis je l'ai aperçue. Elle soutenais un autre allié, l'amenant auprès des médecins du camp, un peu en retrait, que nous venions de rejoindre pour la nuit. Après un moment je ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas plus de personnes à déplorer parmi mes connaissances. C'est assez horrible de penser cela, nous formions un groupe; la 4eme division de l'armée, celle des combattants longue distance. Liés par cette peur commune et le devoir de tuer pour se défendre, pas que la mort des autres ne me faisaient pas de peine mais je n'avais plus la force de pleurer ceux qui ne sont pas de mon village.

-Shikamaru ?  
La voix de la jeune femme m'appela doucement, tremblante et cassée.

-Je suis là, Tem. Répondis-je dans un murmure.  
Je savais qu'elle me reprendrait, qu'elle ne voulait pas que je le nomme ainsi, mais finalement elle n'en fit rien. Son regard transperça le mien l'air légèrement suppliant. L'air lourd, l'odeur âcre du sang, ces visions horribles de voir nos compagnons d'armes, nos amis, allié tombés au combat, me faisait tourner le bide et je suis presque certain qu'il s'agit de la raison pour laquelle elle me lance ce regard. Je l'intima de me suivre jusqu'à ma tente afin de nous isoler un peu des restes de cette barbarie.

-Shikamaru... Tu est sauf... Elle souffla à peine, tout en s'approchant de moi, l'air brisé dans son regard.

-Oui... Sauf mais pas sain, si tu veut mon avis.  
En effet à tout juste 17ans, tout comme à n'importe quel âge tout compte fait, être confronté à la guerre n'était pas simple. Nous nous sentions tous salis de devoir ôter la vie à d'autres personnes, les mains tâchées par le sang. Meurtris par la pertes de nos êtres chers, par le désespoir, n'en voyant pas la fin. Il était certains que nous allions tous en avoir des séquelles. Je me dirigeait vers elle, tremblant. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire part de quoi que ce soit, de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle mais j'avais désespérément besoin de sa présence, là, près de moi en cet instant. Temari ne recula pas, j'interprétais tout de même de l'hésitation dans son attitude, dans ses yeux, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose elle aussi.

Après un instant de latence, comme si c'était naturel, nos corps se sont rencontrés, fusionnants presque, nous agrippants l'un à l'autre de manière désespérée, nos souffles se mêlant de par la proximité. Nos pupilles se confrontèrent quelques secondes puis nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, hésitantes. Nos pommettes arborant un ton rouge masqué par l'obscurité de la tente. Tout s'intensifia. Les gestes devenaient naturels et de plus en plus affamés, passant sous les tee-shits dont les deux vestes de Jonin venait d'être délestées, passant parfois un peu plus bas dans le dos, rencontrant et apprenant à connaître ces courbes.

Nos respirations étaient haletantes, et la chaleur montait fortement dans l'habitacle -et pas que-, nos corps frémissants et quelques gémissements nous échappant. Les vêtements tombaient les uns après les autres, sans aucune gêne, aucune pudeur, et nos corps se lièrent pour la première fois, à la perfection comme si ils étaient fait pour être ensembles, se mélangeant, dans l'espoir d'un renouveau, ou peut-être pour la dernière fois alors qu'importait. Il n'y avait plus que nous qui comptait à cette instant, oubliant les bruits entêtant des explosions qui raisonnaient dans nos oreilles mêmes lors de nos songes, oubliant l'odeur du sang, oubliant le désespoir qui nous rongeait. Dans un ultime soupir, moment d'extase partagée, nous étions désormais unis, liés pour l'éternité, nous chuchotant de doux mots nous raccrochant à l'espoir que tout se termine et que l'on puisse vivre tout cela de nouveau tranquillement, dans la paix.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Ce froid auquel je ne m'habituerais jamais  
Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cet emplacement vide, je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Cette place froide lorsque je me réveille le matin, cette absence lorsque je vais me coucher, cette absence constante. Bien sûr, lorsque tu viens nous profitons de cette effusion d'amour qui nous transporte loin de tout cela, nous nous aimons et profitons de la présence de l'autre sans limites, oubliant tout, en fusionnant complètement, nous perdant dans ce débordement de sentiments enivrants.. Qui laisse place à ce froid à en geler l'âme lorsque tu part si loin, si longtemps. Mais je continuerais à t'attendre, à t'aimer, malgré cette mélancolie qui s'empare de moi sans crier garde dès que je pense à toi, à tout ce que je ressens pour toi, les souvenirs de nos instants partagés. De par ces pensées tu combles de nouveau mon coeur de chaleur.  
Mais j'ai si froid.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Strange feeling  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance  
Pairing : Sarada x Boruto  
Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Nous étions là tous les deux, les jambes dans le vide, assis au sommet des visages sculptés dans la pierre, ceux de nos illustres hokage. Je riais doucement aux blagues de mon ami, ce garçon aux yeux azur, aux cheveux blonds et au regard si malicieux. Le soleil était couchant, nous offrants de merveilleuses teintes allant du rose au orange, une légère brise nous caressait le visage et passait dans nos cheveux les faisant se mouvoir délicatement. Je ne cessais de m'émerveiller chaque jour à cette beauté que la nature nous offrait chaque jour. Mon coeur battait la chamade, nous étions là sur conseils de Mitsuki qui m'a dit que c'était un squat tranquille, donc j'y allais chaque soir avec mes deux compagnons de l'équipe 7 mais cette fois j'étais seule avec Boruto. Et ça, c'était trop bizarre comme ressenti.

Il y a quelques temps en arrière il me sortait par les yeux avec son insolence constante envers son père cherchant absolument son attention, mais depuis la fin de l'examen chunin quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il était beaucoup plus souvent de bonne humeur malgré un petit air ronchon scotché sur le visage que je trouvais mignon malgré moi. Difficile d'en parler avec ma mère même si nous sommes très proches, le fait qu'il soit le fils de son ami d'enfance enfin devenu hokage n'aidait pas. En fait je crois que sa gentillesse naturelle m'a profondément touchée, bien que je l'ai si superbement ignoré au départ. Nous avons 14ans aujourd'hui et il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis tout ce temps qui nous ont rapprochés.

Je lui adressa un sourire plein de sincérité et je crû le voir rougir l'espace d'un instant mais il s'agissait peut-être simplement d'un reflet du soleil couchant. Je me ravisa lorsqu'il me regarda une étrange lueur au fond des yeux qui me fit détourner le regard. Le silence entre nous s'établit alors. J'évitais toujours de le regarder dans les yeux sans trop en connaître la cause même si au fond de moi une petite voix me soufflait la réponse depuis le début de mes doutes, ce n'est qu'un jour après une mission que j'ai fini par comprendre. Mais c'est trop dur, je n'assumes pas. Je préfère alors ignorer mais ça commence à faire long. Je lâcha un soupir et m'allongea les bras croisés derrière la tête, fermant les yeux. La chaleur du corps de Boruto qui venait de faire de même, m'envahissait et je ne savais plus comment réagir face à cette proximité, il était proche, trop proche, nos mains se frôlaient augmentant d'un cran mon stress.

Ce silence était à la fois agréable mais à la fois suffoquant de non-dit. Bien des fois nous nous étions regardés intensément dans les yeux, serrés dans les bras pour se réconforter, soutenus lors de coups dur, mais rien n'en découlait malgré cette drôle de sensation qui me tord le ventre rien qu'à y penser. Très souvent j'ai crû qu'il allait tenter quelque chose mais jamais rien, cette impression qu'il se retenait se faisait monnaie courante. Nos liens étaient devenus si forts d'un seul coup que je n'ai jamais compris comment j'en était arrivée là. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, Chocho à une trop grande goule et le dirait à tout vas même si je lui fait grandement confiance elle pourrait ne pas tenir sa langue et Mitsuki ne comprends rien aux émotions humaines... Je pensais à Ino, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage. Parfois j'en venais même à pleurer le soir de frustration et de colère contre moi même, contre cette lâcheté et cette peur d'assumer, le coeur complètement serré et l'esprit peiné.

Mon corps frémit lorsque le vent se fit plus frais pour ensuite sentir un tissu me couvrir. J'ouvris les yeux, incrédule et croisa le regard de mon ami qui me lâcha un de ses si beaux et grands sourires, le pouce en l'air. Je resserra alors la prise sur la veste et l'enfila avant de me rallonger. Son regard se fit pétillant, m'arrachant une nouvelle fois un rougissement. L'odeur du tissu m'envahis, je trouvais toujours étrange que la simple odeur d'une personne pouvait me faire ressentir de telles choses, mon coeur était complètement emballé et je fermais les yeux pour en profiter davantage jusqu'à ce que Boruto se penche au dessus de moi. Je sentais sa présence mais je ne broncha pas -physiquement, intérieurement j'étais affolée- la chaleur de son corps m'envahis, j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine tant il cognait fort et j'avais vraiment peur qu'il l'entende. Pendant un instant qui me sembla une éternité, comme une latence, rien ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que je ressente à quel point il semblait perturbé, et que je sente son souffle se mêler au mien, pendant encore quelques secondes avant de le couper.

Il venait de toucher mes lèvres avec son pouce, comme si il hésitait, avant de poser les siennes sur les miennes de manière timide, m'arrachant un frisson. Un tas d'émotions et de sentiments prirent le contrôle, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait j'étais bloquée dans cette effusion mêlant soulagement, appréhension, tendresse infinie, sincérité... Beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses se mélangeaient. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, c'était électrisant, éveillant tous mes sens. Le toucher de sa main qu'il venait de mettre contre ma joue, sa chaleur, son odeur, cette proximité mis fin à tous mes doutes. J'était bel et bien éperdument amoureuse de lui. Lorsque notre échange timide pris fin, j'ouvris les yeux afin de le regarder très timidement, il n'en menait pas large avec ses joues empourprées, le souffle court et le regard tendre mais un peu affolé qu'il me lançait. Cette vision m'arracha un sourire, je me redressa lui lançant un regard un peu interrogateur et me répondit par une expression qui semblait me poser une question muette, et cette fois ce fit moi qui l'embrassa, comme une réponse, maladroitement, puis ma timidité s'estompa un peu me redonnant du courage qui me permit d'être plus adroite plus délicate. Baiser qu'il me rendit alors d'une tendresse infinie, l'approfondissant même. Nos corps tremblaient, nos respirations étaient courtes et saccadées. C'était la consécration de nos sentiments masqués depuis bien trop longtemps. Enfin. Tout devrait être plus simple désormais. Je ne suis plus en proie au doute et Boruto non plus. Nous nous allongeâmes tous deux côte à côte, profitant du moment intensément, une discussion se profilant.

Au loin personne n'avait remarqué Mitsuki, qui observait la scène un sourire en coin, satisfait.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir  
Pairing : Shikamaru x Temari  
Rating : k+  
Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Léger univers alternatif de par la présence de train de façon précoce des trains qui n'apparaissent qu'après l'élipse menant à Boruto.

* * *

Nous étions sur le quai de gare, blottis l'un contre l'autre en attente du train qui allait causer une longue séparation de nouveau. Le vent soufflait, le ciel était gris avec quelques endroits bleus. Ce week-end est si vite passé, après s'être amusés comme des fous entre les stands et le karaoké dans la plus belle complicité, envoyés en l'air passionnément ou plus bestialement, enlacés tendrement... Nous devions nous séparer après déjà une longue période sans ce voir avec ce seul weekend comme répit, et cela était vraiment injuste. Je ne voulais vraiment pas partir mais des obligations m'attendent ainsi que de ton côté et nous ne pouvons donc pas y déroger.  
Parfois j'ai envie de tout claquer et de te dire viens on s'en va, comme des enfants innocents, batifoler, vivre notre vie libérés de toute ces tensions et obligations. Choses impensables.  
Le pire dans tout ça c'est que nous ne sommes pas si loin l'un de l'autre mais ne pouvons pas faire comme nous le souhaitons malgré le fait d'être dans la fleur de l'âge. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me lâche autant sinon je paraît froide, autoritaire et distante, alors que je sais aussi m'amuser malgré mon rang, et toi qui parait si flemmard et nonchalant tu sait être très présent pour les autres et faire le pitre ce qui pourrait peut-être en étonner certains.

L'annonce du train arrivant en gare dans les mégaphones me fit frissonner même si j'essayais de cacher ce que je ressens en restant la tête enfouie dans son torse, c'était certainement perceptible. Lui, resserra légèrement sa prise puis plus fortement nous écrasant l'un contre, notre coeur battant la chamade. L'émotion commençait à grandir. Il m'accompagna devant la porte du wagon qui venait de s'ouvrir et ce pour quelques minutes à peine. Nous nous embrassions une dernière fois, nous adressant des mots d'au revoir et de promesses de se revoir au plus vite possible malgré notre situation délicate. La séparation se fit et je m'installa sur un fauteuil violet, le regardant au travers de la vitre. Il y posa sa main et je fis de même, l'émotion me submergeant. Les portes se fermèrent dans un bruit sec et ma gorge se noua. Après annonce le train commença son avancée pour Suna , je regardais Shikamaru qui avait lui aussi le regard triste et le visage menaçant de se mouiller, ce qui m'arracha un triste sourire malgré mon regard exempt de toute émotion, cherchant à me vider l'esprit pour ne pas craquer. Tâche difficile mais remportée. Sa présence me manquait déjà énormément, ça faisait si vide.

Je te promets qu'on se reverra vite, je ferais de mon mieux moi aussi pour qu'on se trouve un peu de temps même si ça va être très difficile on va bien trouver comment s'accorder. Ce n'est pas à quiconque de nous imposer quoi que ce soit, libérons nous de nos chaînes. Mon amour pour toi est si fort que je vais me battre contre vents et marrées pour qu'on réussisse.

C'est une promesse.  
Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

* * *

Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.  
Loin des yeux mais près du coeur.  
La distance est uniquement un test afin de savoir jusqu'où l'amour peut voyager.  
La distance ne peut jamais séparer deux coeur qui s'aiment.  
La distance n'est rien pour nous quand quelqu'un est tout pour nous.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteure :**  
**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**  
**Alors, oui j'ai déjà écrit sur eux mais je ne savais pas sur qui écrire pour ce thème à part eux je ne voyais pas et ça m'a toujours tellement attristé de voir les gens qui se séparent en gare ! Maintenant je vais tenter d'écrire à chaque fois sur de différents personnages sauf si inspiration manquante, d'ailleurs j'attends vos suggestions si vous en avez alors n'hésitez pas !**

**J'écris quand j'ai le temps et là je profite de la sieste de la petite et du fait que le grand soit sagement occupé à côté de moi. O:)**  
**Ce sont donc de brefs écrits pas forcément très poussés et peut-être bâclé notamment pour le premier (Temari et Shikamaru) et peut-être celui ci.**  
**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, je remercie les lecteurs et la personne qui me laisse des reviews qui se reconnaîtra.**

**Pour le chapitre de "imprévu de taille", il est commencé depuis un moment mais je mets beaucoup plus de temps que pour un petit écrit placé dans ce recueil, donc pas évident de trouver le temps et aussi l'inspiration car c'est interrompu souvent et par intermittence, ce qui casse la lancée.**  
**Par exemple j'ai mis environ une heure quarante cinq pour écrire ce chapitre alors que c'est très court car interrompue plusieurs fois.**  
**Bonne journée à vous et merci de votre compréhension**  
**Amicalement, RukiiaKuchikiFukutaicho!**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Rouge carmin  
Pairing : Kushina x Minato (mention)  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Général, Family Léger Angst, Légère romance

* * *

J'ai toujours détesté ma couleur de cheveux. Me faisant brimer, attaquer et humilier sans raisons. Je me laissais faire au début mais ma timidité a très vite fondu comme neige au soleil. Maintenant on m'appelle le piment rouge en référence à mon sale caractère et à la couleur de mes cheveux, d'un rouge prononcé. Moi ça me va très bien et puis je n'ai que faire de l'avis des gens. Un jour j'ai rencontré cette personne qui a totalement bouleversé ma vie. Au début je ne prêtait pas du tout attention à lui, mais il m'a retrouvée alors que j'étais enmenée de force par des ninja ennemis. Je jettais mes cheveux tels les cailloux ou miettes de pain du petit poucet mais j'étais convaincue que personne ne remarquerais ni ne viendrais.

Je m'étais trompée, ce jeune garçon, Minato, il a complètement fait chavirer mon existence.  
En plus d'être venu à mon secours il a dit qu'il aimait mes cheveux.  
J'ai alors commencé à en prendre soin.  
Après des années, je suis tombée enceinte en étant au départ préoccupé que mon bébé aie ma couleur si attypique, qu'il soit pourchassé, brimé... Mais il n'en est rien, bien qu'il aie hérité des cheveux blonds comme le blé, je me dis que j'aurais toujours été fière et l'aurait aimé et défendu de toutes mes forces.

Au final il est stupide de ne pas s'aimer ou de ne pas aimer un autre à cause d'une particularité physique, quelle qu'elle soit. Je suis fière de mes cheveux.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteure :  
Hi ! Un one shot sans intérêt sortit de nulle part. C'est très médiocre et sans prétention mais l'inspiration avec eux est compliquée.. Je voulais brièvement parler de ce sujet, qui cause bien des problèmes dans la société. Même si ça fait cliché avec Kushina et que j'aurais pu prendre Karine, c'est venu ainsi. D'ailleurs je vais écrire sur elle aussi un jour, je l'aime bien aussi **  
**J'en ferais un autre, un mieux (j'espère) sur ces deux là, sans tomber dans le déjà vu ou le redondant ! Enfin je ferais de mon mieux !**

**C'était pas forcément centré en romance cette fois, ni même sur le couple même brièvement mentionné... A voir si cela réitère ou si je reste uniquement sur du pairing pur. Mais cela m'étonnerais quand même ! Possibilité même d'univers alternatifs mais c'est encore indécis.**

**Bonne journée ! Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **


End file.
